The Magical Book
by TheDreamingWriter
Summary: We all know that League of Legends is a game, but did you know that one day i fell into this strange world. The summoners took care of me and helped me with this "power" of mine. I traveled all around Runeterra with a samurai, a musician, an orange cat and a card player. Find out my story.
1. Chapter 1 A different world

HELLO PEOPLE

Ok so i decided to write a league of legends story because i need to improve my skills and because i like that game. Also i decided to put myself in the story as a protagonist. I know that i told everyone who read my previous story to do kinda like a musketeer but im stuck so for now i will write this, and I will try to make like 35-40 . So give it a try please. Dont know what else to write except to relax and start reading. Ok here is my new story

P.S Some names are not real

ENJOY

Chapter 1

* DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNN. DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN

I hate Monday. The day where you have to go to school. I closed my alarm clock trying to open my eyes and trying to get up. I was trying to figure where was i and after ten seconds i realized i was in my room. Ι finally got up from my bed and opened my window. I remembered what i was doing yesterday. I was with my friends at the park looking the dark sky with the stars on it. We were trying to spot shooting stars while we were lying down in the roof of the abandoned canteen. When i got home at twelve o clock i couldnt sleep because of the stars. So I opened the window looking the shooting stars. Ι think i slept at three o clock. Now its seven o clock and i have to get ready for school. I opened my closet and put a black shirt with a golden dragon and jeans. I took my bag with the school books inside and went to the kitchen. My parents where still sleeping so i mustnt make any noise. When i went to the kitchen i just ate bread with butter, put my white jacket on me, put my shoes and closed the door. I went to the park waiting for my friends. Then William and Peter came. William was much taller than me but Peter and i have the same size. Well, somehow. Peter and William have short brown hair and brown eyes. I stopped reading a book i got and went to greet them

"Good morning." i said smiling

"Morning'' They both said

We started walking to school but i noticed they both had red eyes. I guess they couldnt sleep to well.

"So... Ready for the history test"

"I was reading all night and i couldnt remember a thing, but now i know some things." William said

"I dont think i will have problem. I was reading from Thursday and i have memorized everything." Peter said being happy.

"What about you?" William asked

"I was reading yesterday all day, but i think im reading." I said

"OH CRAP WE WILL BE LATE. WE HAVE TO RUN" William said

Then we started running to get to school. We passed the white city hall and then the bookstore. then it was all upward. After we passed the shops and the kindergarten we saw the school and made it in time. We went inside the high school and we got seperated to go to our class. I was so jealous of Williams and Peters class. They even made a bazaar to get money by selling cookies and cakes and sweets. All handmade. That day i thik i spend all my money. My class on the other hand made noise all the time. The thing that i love my class is that they will always suprise you, everytime.

After 6 hours of teaching i was exhausted. I had to remember everything from the history book. After i gave my test the bell rang. Everyone knows what that means. CLASS OVER. i got my books and my bag and ready to leave but my teacher stopped us.

"Remember kids. Tomorrow we will go to Athens for four days. So you better start preparing your suitcase."

OH CRAP I FORGOT TO PREPARE MY SUITCASE. I went outside and saw William and Peter waiting for me. Then we started to take the road to our home.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" William asked

"No i havent even started. I dont know what to take either"

"Just clothes and something to eat" Peter advised me

"Only take necessary things" William agreed

"Ok"

After twenty minutes of walking i went home smelling rice with meatballs. My parents are so good at cooking. I opened the door and saw my mother and father inside ready to eat. The table was ready with plates and the food on it.

"So how did the test went" Father asked

"It was easy"

"Thats because you studied hard" Mother said

"I know"

After we ate i went to get my suitcase ready. I put every clothes i had with me. After i did my homework it was already nine o clock. I went to sleep early because i had to wake up at six o clock. I tried to sleep but i was seeing something... weird. It was the forest where we were suppose to meet. For some reason somethere there is a hole to the gtounf. A big one. Also there is a man with a sword and armor around, but i couldnt see his face. I must have heard my friends talking all the time about this game, League of Legends. Thats why im seeing this. I like the game too but not to talk all the time about it. After that I finnaly got to sleep

*DRIIIIIINNNNN, DRIIIIIIIIIINNNNN

I hate that alarm clock so much. I turned it off and got ready for the trip. I woke my parents to take me to the forest and lets just say we had an argument, but after they realized why i woke them up they got up so fast i couldnt even see them. After we got breaκfast we went to the car with my suitcase ready we went to the forest near my school.

"Make sure you have everything with you"

"Yes dad"

"And make sure you have fun"

"Yes Mum"

"Have a nice trip"

We said our goodbyes and I went with some of my friends waiting for the bus.

It was getting kinda cold so i opened my suitcase and got my coat because i forgot my jacket. But as i went to close my suitcase it started going to the down hill. I started chasing until it stopped. The good thing was that nothing got out. When i closed it i saw that it had a hole like that in my dream. I went to see what wasa below but as i watched trying to see...

I fell

I tried to grab into something but there was nothing around me. I raised my hand to the light which was starting to dissapear. I thought i was going to die. I never thought that i would die like that but fate had other plans. I closed my eyes and thought that this was all a dream, but it was real. I thought i was falling forever. But as i was falling

I saw a light

as i was going to the light i closed my eyes and when i reached it i opened my eyes and saw the blue sky. When i got up i saw my suitcase but i realized that...

I was no longer in my village

I looked around me and i could only see trees and rocks. I was in another forest. I got really scared.

"HELLO" i said shouting but no one answered. I didnt know what to do. I then remembered my father telling me to try to find shelter when im lost. And so i did. I took my suitcase and started walking. I thought i was walking for hours but then i heard voices

"Come on, we have to help the others"

Voices. thank god.

"HELLO" i said shouting. I think they heard me because i couldnt hear anything.

"Come out, SLOWLY" she said

I didnt know what to do, and so i obeyed. I got outside of the grass and I saw a woman with golden armor and wings behind her. I also saw that she had a small crossbow. Then i noticed another woman with blue hair and i think she was wearing a dress and she had... A FLYING INSTRUMENT. WHERE WAS I.

"Please dont hurt me. Im lost" i said

"Who are you. Where did you come from" she said trying to threaten me

"I dont know. I saw a hole in my forest and i accidently fell and then i woke up here"

The two women looked at themselves and i think they were talking if they should trust me. But then a bird came near me. It was a blue big bird. It looked me in my eyes and got back to its owner.

"What do you think Valor?" she said to the bird. The bird made a happy sound and then they looked at me

"Well looks like Valor is trusting you" She said

"YOU TALKED TO THE BIRD?"

"Me and Valor can talk to each other"

I was so jealous right now

"Can i pet him"

"Sure"

She then whistle to Valor and he got in my shoulder. I pet him in the head and he was really cute

"So who are you people?" i asked

"My name is Quinn and this is Sona" she said pointing to the other woman

"Hello" i greet

she nodded but she didnt talk

"Why dont you talk?" i asked

"Oh Sona cant talk" Quinn said to me

"Then how do you communicate" i asked

Then she started playing her instrument and i could hear the music in my head.

_Like this _she said inside my head. I was really impressed right now

"So how does it fly?" i asked showing her instrument

_It always did_ she played.

"That is so cool"

She smiled but her head was all red right now. Suddenly i could hear fighting. I could hear swords and shouting too

"Lets go Sona. They need our help, and you stay here, its dangerous for you without a weapon"

Then they started running but i followed them. After i passed a river i hid in the tall grass so they couldnt see me. I noticed that Sona had spotted me and she told me or played me to stay near her. I got near her and i could feel kinda safe

As we approached the fighting I saw three people trying to defend something against five scary people. The one had an axe, the other with the mustache i think had two axes. The woman had two blades and the other one had something like a shield. The three people had a huge sword, a staff and i think this was a lance

_Stay near me _Sona said.

I saw them all fighting. There was blood in their weapons. My face was all white from this fight. Were they trying to kill each other?

"STOP" I said shouting because i couldnt watch any longer. Everyone stopped looking confused, But then they saw me and looked more confused.

"Who is that kid?" The one with the sword asked

"We found him lying down and looked for help." Quinn defended me

"Is he with you Demacians" A red haired woman said.

"No he isnt from here" Quinn said

"We should stop fighting for now and see what do we do with him" The man with the Lance said

_I will get him back to the Institute_ Sona said

Then a blue light came around us. Suddenly we were in a black room with no light. Suddenly i saw five people holding something like an orb i think. They were all old and i could tell for sure because of their white beard.

"Where did you come from" the one asked but i didnt know if i should trust them. I tried to go behind Sona but she pushed in lightly trying to tell me to trust them. I already trust Sona so if she says to trust them then i will.

"I come froom another world" i said " I know you think its a lie but its the truth. I was in my village and i saw a hole that i saw in my dream and-

"Wait. You said you saw it in a dream" he stopped me from talking

"Yes"

The Five people started talking and asking questions to each other but then they stopped and the one in the middle grabbed my hand and he took me in a room that looked like a libraary. In the middle i could see something but i didnt know for sure

"See that book" He showed me a brown book with a lock on it

"Yes"

"I want you to put your hand on it and imagine the lock to open"

"Why?"

"We need to make sure of something"

I didnt know what to do but Sona was still with me and i wasnt afraid. Besides, i thought that if i didnt open it nothing bad would happen right. I knew that this place or maybe this world has magic so i didnt thought that he was crazy.

I put my hand on the book and closed my eyes and tried to imagine the lock to break. I opened my eyes again and saw the lock in the floor. I looked at the elder and he was with his mouth open. I opened the book and it only had empty pages. Why would he want me to open a book with no words on it?

"You are the one. You are the chosen one" The elder said

"Chosen one?"

"This book has magic powers. You could write something and it would appear. The owner of this book died because he was too old. No one could open it. No one until you came"

No one could open it?

"Does that mean that i can get back! Back to my world"

"I dont think so. But give it a try"

He gave me a feather pen and i wrote to go back to my world...

But the book didnt do anything

"I think its because this book doesnt know about your world. It isnt sure if it even exist"

"Oh..."

"But we will help you go back to your world... somehow"

"But where will i stay?"

_You can stay here if you want_ Sona said in my head

"Thats a great idea Sona" The elder said

"Are you sure you dont mind?"

"NONSENSE. Every Summoners and Champions live here."

"Summoners and Champions?"

"Sona will explain to you. How about you show our friend his new home"

Sona smiled and she took my hand, leaving the library. I didnt know the place very much and i was glad Sona was with me. I thought this was the perfect time to ask her

"Can you explain me what is this place" I asked

Sona then started to play her instrument while we were walking. _This place is the institute of war. The Summoners are the elders you saw. These people created League of Legends, an organization which they could oversee political problems._

"Political problems? Like war?"

_Exactly. The Summoners who represent a place like Demacia would call a Champion. For exaple im a champion. The point is you have to destroy the others base or as we say the nexus. The arena, where we found you is called The Field Of Justice. In order to win you have to kill the enemy and to destroy the turrets. The thing the others tried to defend._

"So if i didnt find you i would have died?!"

_No the Summoners would have noticed you._

"I see..."

_Oh here is your room. Make sure you get some sleep. I will come tomorrow to show you the place_

"Thanks Sona"

We said our goodbyes and I opened the door to my new room. It was blue with a desk, a small place for books, a small closet and a big bed. it also had a couch with a small fireplace and a big window. I could see outside in the front. The town and many stairs. I put my clothes in the closet and got to my bed but i couldnt sleep. I remembered my family and my friends. All of them would be worried for me. In order to forget my problem i place a book it had in the room in the desk. I opened my magic book and wrote ' The book in the desk to be in the bed'

Suddenly i could see the book in my bed. This book was real... but i hoped it could get me home.

For now i have to live here. In the Institute Of War.

**Writer Thoughts:** And done. This might be the biggest i have ever done. So what do you think. Review plz. I will try to update tomorrow. This took me two days to write. Anyway HAVE FUN

BYE


	2. Chapter 2 Adventure awaits

HELLO PEOPLE

So i think this story will be better but i dont know which champions should i put. I have chosen 2 for sure but i want your opinion too. Write me in the reviews which champion would you like to see. Anyway here is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 2

I couldnt sleep at all. I was looking at the stars and thought about my village. My family. My friends, and if i could ever get back. I also thought about this mysterious book. Why only i could open it? I woke up from my thoughts and went to sleep. Two hours was good for me. I heard someone knocking my door. I got up with my clothes still on me and opened the door. I t was Sona. I forgot that today she would show me the place.

_Morning _she said

"Morning..."

_You dont look good_

"Yeah.. i couldnt sleep last night. But I'll be fine"

_If you say so... Anyway, are you ready for your tour? _she asked

"Ready" i said still trying to wake up

_Lets go. _And so we went for my tour to my new home... for now

Who knew that the Institute was THAT Big. Everyone were placed according with their city state. Sona told me that she was actually for Ionia, a place where people seek spiritual evolution and enlightenment. But she was adopted by a Demacia woman which she helped her learn her instrument. Demacia was a city state which seeks peace i think. She also told me that their enemies are the Noxians. She also told me about Noxus, another city state but Noxus seeks power and will do anything to get it. I dont think i want to go there... EVER. She also told me not to go downstairs to the basement because there are dangerous prisoners there and i could die there. Everyone could go whenever they want unless its for fghting. And the only place everyone gathered is in the dining room. Now i was kinda hungry... As we walked we saw the elder from yesterday.

"Good morning. I see you are in your tour right now" He said

"Yeah. Its kinda big though."

"I know, but its because many champions and summoners are staying here."

"I see..."

"Come to think of it, You never told us your name"

Thats because i didnt want them to know my real name. So i told the my nickname

"Call me **Storm**."

"Hm... weird name. But who am i to judge. Anyway you can call me **Ace**"

"Weird name for an elder"

"Tell me about it... Anyway i was going to a meeting and I would like you to come with me... If Sona doesnt mind."

_Not at all _she said

"Well then, Lets get going"

I said goodbye to Sona and went upstairs. I think we must have reached the top. You could tell from the many stairs. Ace opened a wooden large door and i could see other elders sitting it a big round table. I was kinda embarrased because they all were wearing robes and I wore a coat with a dragon shirt and Im the only one who is young.

"Everyone" Ace said getting all their attention " This here is Storm. He is the one who I all told you about"

They talked about me? Was i that important

"Hello..." i greet

"Anyway he will join us for todays meeting. Now why dont we talk about the new champion?"

New champion?

"We tracked him in Ionia, but the problem is that we cant find him and we dont know much about him. We only know his name." One of them said

"His name is Yasuo"

Yasuo? Sounds like a samurai name

"Well the problem is how to find him. Now for his story Storm can help us" Ace said

"Me...?"

"You have your magic book, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The book doesnt only appear objects and help you in a fight. It can also show you a small story about their life."

"So... I can learn more about him? Like his memories?"

"Exactly. How about you try it."

I opened my book which i had with me the whole time and started writing

'show me Yasuo story'

Suddenly words appeared in the room from the book. Everyone looked shocked except Ace. Then the words went inside my head and i could see everything. I could see his pain and his suffer. After i saw the end the book closed itself and i was in the room again. This power...

"Well..,"

I got up from my seat and started talking "Yasuo, a swordsman who uses the wind in order to fight. He was assigned as a guardian for an Ionia elder, but instead he joined the fight against Noxus. When he returned he found the elder dead. He was ready to die because he left his position, but he also was accused for murder. He then escaped in order to find the killer. Many years have passed trying to look for clues. He had to fight in order to survive. But then..."

"Then..."

His pain. I could hear it. I could see what he had to suffer "He had to fight his brother. He died in the duel the two had and he was buried in a tree he had found. He didnt lose hope since he had a new clue for the killer. Thats it"

Everyone was shocked. They had never seen a power that could see their hearts and their memories. Ace was smiling all the time for some reason.

"Now we know why the book chose you as his master."

Was that a compliment?

"Anyway we have to find him." Ace said " So who will go?"

No one spoke. I could see their faces. They were scared. They werent sure about him, because he was a killer. But you cant judge someone from such a thing without evidence. So now my choice was decided

"I'LL GO" i said. Everyone looked at me confused. Ace wasnt sure about my choice but he respected it.

"But you're a kid" one of them said

"Which makes me suitable for this job. No one would atttack a kid and i can hide and run much faster than you all"

But Ace told me " Storm i think its best if you-"

"Look" I interrupted " I aprecciate all the help you gave me and i want to do something to help you guys. Also you need to think a way to get back to my world. So please... Let me do it"

Ace saw my face. I didnt want to just stay here and do nothing. I always wanted to help others. I didnt want to be useless. Besides i have this power now.

"Very well then" Ace said " But you must take a map and a sword with you. Thats an order"

"Thank you" i hugged him

"Go to the Library and ask for a map. And take this"

He gave a sword with a sheath and a belt

"Do you know how to use it?" he asked

"Yep. My friends and i always played with swords. This will be easy."

"Then go to the Library and get a map"

"Thank you"

I said goodbye to all of them and went to the library. Thank god Sona showed me the place. I passed the dining room and then went upstairs to the first floor. I turned left and found the Library. It had a big metal door. I opened the door and saw bookshelves but no one was here

"Hello" i said if anyone was here but no one answered

Suddenly someone came flying and fell in front of me. I saw a huge man with a golden armor and a huge axe... i think it is an axe. The problem is that his...

FACE IS LIKE A DOG?!

"What is your bussiness here?" he asked but i couldnt hear anything because my eyes were shining and i had one purpose now...

"W-What are you doing" i went near him...

And so i started petting his head. He was so cute

"Awwww... who is a nice dog, you are" he acted like a puppy who likes to pet him

But he stopped and got serious again

"I-Im not a dog"

"Well lets make sure you're not. Whats you're name?"

"Nasus"

"OK" I opened my book and took my pen from my pocket and wrote" A cookie appeared in my hand" I closed my book and then my hand and when i opened it Nasus saw the cookie and sat down. Now i know he was a puppy.

"Do you want it?"i asked

"YES... I mean, WOOF"

I threw him the cookie and he ate it. He was enjoying eating it but then he realized what was he doing and he got up to his feet and went into serious mode, again

"Can we keep this a secret please?" He asked

"Sure"

"Thank you" he said " Whats your name"

"My name is Storm, Nice to meet"

"Storm" he said suprised and then knelt " Its a honor to have the chosen one in my Library"

Ok... im kinda getting embarrased right now

"Please just call me Storm. I dont like the chosen one. And please get up"

"As you wish" He said and finally got up " Can i help you with something"

"OH RIGHT... i need to borrow two maps. One of Runeterra. I think thats the name, and one for Ionia"

"Wait here"

As i was waiting i found a book called Dragon Pit. I was reading for two minutes and i was already on page twenty. Then Nasus came with the maps.

"Here you go" he said

"Thank you, and can i borrow this book?"

"Keep it. Im happy i saw someone nice like you"

"Thank you"

We said goodbyes and I went to my room and opened the map. I saw that The institute was in the middle of Runeterra. In order to go to Ionia i had to take a horse and then a ship to go there. I asked Ace to borrow one and he said he got it ready for me. I took my sword and put it around my waist with the belt, The maps in my coat pocket and my book around my waist too. I made a small hole in the book and took a chain around me. I could easilly write now.

"In order to take a ship to Ionia you have to follow the road to Noxus. When you see the city take the right path to go to the port." Ace said and he also gave me some coins just in case

"I'll be back soon"

And so I left the Institute and followed the path to Noxus. I was riding for two hours when i saw Noxus. It had walls around it and a big black tower. It was like an evil castle. I took the right path and arrived at the port. I left my horse to a horse trainer and took a ship to Ionia. I was outside still thinking about Yasuo. I thought about my friends when we played with our wooden swords. With that in mind i went to my room and slept until we would reach our destination.

**Writer Thoughts:** So what do you think about it. I tried to make it big enough for you to enjoy. So if you'rewondering about my nickname, The name Storm is from my profile. StormRider101 is my name in Lol and i thought it was nice. Also i had to read EVERYTHING ABOUT RUNETERRA. Its nice but hard work. I was writing this from the morning but i enjoyed it. Also i always wanted to pet Nasus ;P. Anyway have fun

BYE


	3. Chapter 3 The samurai

HELLO PEOPLE

So first of all a thank you to xTheNamelessx because i accidentally wrote in greek. Also if you are wondering, yes im greek and sometimes i need to translate some words that i dont know. I was kinda embarassed so thank you so much. I'll try to make it longer because i still think its short. Anyway here is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 3

I hate boats... I couldnt sleep at all in this STUPID boat. I think its because of the food the ship has. I had to ate something like... Slime? Anyway i got out from my room and saw Ionia. I was relieved but now i had a problem. How was i going to find him. While getting down of the boat i thought about it a little. If he was accused for murder then he cant be in the city, so he must be near in villages so that he could take food. GOOD JOB ME (NO PROBLEM). Anyway since i was... here, in the village i decided to go to the tavern. Maybe they could help me. The village wasnt big. It was actually small. That made it more easier for me to find the tavern. I finally found the tavern. It was small but it had people. Maybe all the villagers were coming here. I went inside and saw old people drinking and some were playing cards. Poker, i think. I went to the bar and saw a woman cleaning the glasses.

"Can i help you... um Sir?"

HEY. Just because im small doesnt mean im weird...

"I was wondering if you could help me find someone"

"Who are you looking for"

"His name is Yasuo" i whispered so that no one could hear me

Suddenly she was sweating. She seemed kinda shocked from that name but then she came back from her thoughts and turned around cleaning the glasses

"I dont know him"

She was lying. I was sure of it, but i cant make her to tell me the truth. Suddenly a little girl came out of nowhere trying to get her attention.

"Whats her name?" I asked

"Luna"

Suddenly an idea came to me

"I'll be back"

I got out of the tavern and went somewhere where no one could see me. I opened my book ready to write

'Show me Lunas memories'

Then pictures got out from the book. This must have been all of Lunas memories. I looked carefully and saw Yasuo and the Lady. I touched the picture and i was suddenly in the tavern but there wasnt a soul here. Then I saw him. A man with a huge ponytail and a Stubble( Facial hair). He was wearing only a blue headscarf and armor in his feet and his left hand. I could see the woman and Luna inside. I went closer to hear their conversation

"Dont worry, I'll be fine. Only you know where i live" Yasuo said

"Im just worried. What if they find you"

"I can take care of myself. Besides the people here think that im innocent so i wont have problem here"

The villagers seems that they respected him. Maybe they are the only people he can at least trust

"Luna go back to your room"

And then i got back. Now i had evidence and I know he was here close. I went inside and sat back to my seat

"So will you take something" She said

"You're lying..."

She then stopped the cleaning and looked at me confused

"What do you mean im-"

"I know you know him. I know about your conversation and i know you trust him"

She was shocked. She looked me in the eyes and she knew i was telling the truth. She grabbed my hand and we went in a small room where no one could see us. She then started crying and begged at me

"PLEASE... dont take him away. HE DIDNT KILL HIM"

She must have thought im with the Ionias. I got her up to her feet trying to calm her

"Dont worry miss. I dont want to kill him or give him to them. Im trying to find him safety. Im from the institute and im send here to get him."

She started to calm down a little and she stopped crying.

"You swear?"

"I swear. Im looking for him. Can you help me find him"

She then took my hand and we went outside.

"Take this path to the mountain. You will find a small house in there."

She showed me the mountain and a small path.

"Thank you"

"Please. Make sure he will be safe"

"I will. I promise"

I said goodbye and started walking to the mountain. It was kinda small and i could see the ocean and the village. I was kinda glad it had stairs. I must have been walking for an hour. I reached the top but i only could see a small figure. It was kinda like a temple. I started walking straight since the stairs ended here. I was looking the view. I could even see Noxus. I was walking for ten minutes until i saw the house.

As i was approaching i heard fighting again. I hid in the bushes watching what was going. A man was fighting mercenaries, i think. From the looks of it He was Yasuo. Why was he standing and not doing nothing? I didnt know what do to. I opened my book trying to think what will help him. And then an idea came.

'Mist surrounded Yasuo'

Then Mist surrounded them and no one could see anything. I heard them being confused but suddenly they stopped. I couldnt hear any more fighting. I made the mist dissapear and saw only Yasuo standing with his bloody sword. I wonder if he was okay.

Suddenly he was lying down to the ground. I went to the small bloody battlefield and checked his pulse. He was alive but he had been cut in the arm and in his body. I couldnt get him up because i wasnt much strong. Instead i took his hand and dragged him inside the small cabin. For some reason i was smelling alchohol. His place wasnt very clean, thats for sure. I put him in the bed and tried to make a fire. Thank god i had the book with me. I had a fire and bandages. Now food was the problem. I didnt knew what to do and then i remembered reading a book where they used a cauldron to make soup. First i had to help him. I cleaned the blood from him and then i putted the bandages to the cuts. Then i took the cauldron and put it from above the fire. I put water and every vegetable it had.

Then I heard him waking up. As i turned though he had his sword in front of me. He was looking at me. But he couldnt hold it for much longer. He put the sword down and groaned.

"You need to rest"

But he didnt respond. He was just sitting there.

"Oh the soup."

I put the soup in a bowl and left it in front of him. It must have been horrible, but he needed something to eat. He was starring at me like i was the enemy

"OK THATS IT" i said angrily " First of all it doesnt have poison. If i wanted you dead i would have killed you already. And second A THANK YOU WONT KILL YOU"

Now he was confused. I sat in a chair and looked my maps. I wanted to see where was I. I could hear him eating the soup like he had a year to eat.

"Its been a long time i ate homemade food"

Poor guy. I was feeling sorry for him...

"Your welcome" i said smiling

"So, why did you help me?" He asked

"I came here to get you. Not to arrest you but to give you a home. I would like you to come with to the Institute of war. Its your choice but i think you will be safer there."

He started thinking but someone interrupted us

"YASUO. WE KNOW YOUR HERE. COME OUTSIDE AND FIGHT"

Mercenaries came.

"I have to go"

"But you need rest!" i said

"I have to fight them"

I went near him to help him walk and we went outside. I took a knife and put it in my pocket if anything happens. I saw two men with armor all over the body. The one was Huge and strong. The other one was tall but kinda weak. They took their swords out and took their fighting stance " DIEEE" and he attacked us

Yasuo pushed me and blocked the attack with his sword. The other one came and tried to hit him but he dodged it. He tried to attack the huge one but he hit him in the stomach with his knee. Yasuo feel to the ground and tried to get up but he was hurt. I couldnt watch hurting him. I went behind the tall one and hit him in the knee making him fall. I took my sword and stuck my sword in his head. Then the huge one tried to attack me but i slide under him and went near Yasuo.

"Before you kill me, May i know the one who killed us"

"Im Anguo. Im the one who will kill you two"

But that gave me a chance. I got near him and put my knife in his shoulder giving me time. I opened my book and started writing. After i closed it a tornado send Anguo flying. Yasuo then dashed and hit him three times in the air sending him again to the ground. We were now safe.

"Nice trick" He said

"Thanks"

I helped him to get him in the bed and served him another bowl of soup.

"So, Whats you're name" he asked

"Storm"

"I see. First time im seeing someone use a book to fight"

"Its a long story"

I was telling him what happened to me while i served him my soup. I told him everything, how i got here, the book and why was i here

"And they send you?! Im impressed"

"Actually, i made them to send me here"

"Is there another soup?"

"Last one"

I took his bowl and put the last soup it had.

"You remind me of him.."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Remind me of him?

"Anyway. I need to ask you something"

"If i can answer, sure."

"Do you believe im innocent or guilty"

He must have been talking about the murder.

"I know that you're innocent. The heart and the memories never lie"

"I see..."

He stood up taking his sword and putting his headscarf.

"Lets go"

"What?"

"Dont you want to go to the Insitute?"

"You're coming!"

"I owe you my life. And maybe i can find clues there for the real killer"

And so we took off. I used a robe to hide Yasuos face so that we dont have problem. We took the ship to Noxus and from there we were taking the road to home

**Writer thoughts :** And done. Yeah i showed them whos boss. :P. Anyway i hoped you like it. I will update tomorrow so stay tuned

BYE


	4. Chapter 4 Trip for home

HELLO PEOPLE

Okay sooooo my vacation is over and its back to school again... BUT that doesnt mean i gave up on writing. Im back and with new ideas

(You still dont have ideas)

SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH... thats a secret... *Ehem* Anyway Im ready to write.

Bad news are that high school is hard and right now im sick (YAAAAAYYYY)

Also I want you to guess ( Whoever read it) Whose birthday is on September 23

Anyway here is the next chapter

ENJOY

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you will be okay?" She said

"Dont worry about me, I can take care of myself" Yasuo said

We were at the tavern trying to get ready for the way back. They were getting things ready while me and Luna were on lookout. Luna is way much smarter than she looks. She understood what trouble Yasuo was and she knew what was going on around her.

While I was keeping a look out i still had my mind in those mercenaries. In my mind i was standing in the middle of the corpses. Everywhere i looked there was blood.

Blood. Blood. Blood. Those words were inside on my head

I thought that if I imagined that everything is a dream i might be okay, but the truth was that i wasnt okay.

I quickly went outside and i ran behind the tavern where no one could see me. I started throwing up still thinking the mercenaries and the blood around me.

"You dont look well"

I turned around and saw Yasuo leaning up against the wall with his arms folded in his chest.

"Im fine, dont worry" i lied

After ten minutes i regained my strength but i felt like i was sick because of the voices on my head.

I started walking to go back inside but Yasuo grabbed me from my shoulder making me go in front of him

"Do you hate me?" He asked

"Why would i hate you?"

"Because i made you help me"

"I dont hate you. It was my choice to help you. Its just that..."

I wanted to ask how does he gets used of killing people but my heart told me not to ask.

"How i get used of blood?"

"Yeah..."

He let go of me and turned around. I couldnt see his face but i knew that he was looking at his sword like he was trying to remember how many he has killed

I went behind him and touched his shoulder "You dont have to answer now." i said " I will be waiting"

After that conversation i went inside leaving him alone in his thoughts. I thought that it was the best idea for now

I was sitting near the window looking the sky and thinking if i would ever go back to my home. I was thinking about this world. If this is another world than there are two worlds. One was this one and the other one was Earth, No. Its better to say my home because this might be Earth too. I thought about it a little and then another question appeared

What if there aren't two world but more than two.

"WE HAVE TROUBLE"

I couldnt finish my thought because Lunas mother came inside panicked

Yasuo came back inside and I saw Luna spying on us behind the bar

"What is it?" Yasuo asked

"Guards... Ionian guards came in the village" she said while she was trying to catch her breath

"WHAT?!" Yasuo said shocked "What are we going to do now?"

"Its best if we get out of here" I suggested

We quickly got ready to get out of the village. Yasuo was putting his robe while i was on a lookout. I glanced behind me and saw Lunas mother crying while he was hugging him. Yasuo probably was trying to encourage her.

Luna came near me and she hugged me from the leg. I lifted her in the air and saw her small eyes that had a shape of a star. She was like an angel that kept you smiling.

"Ready?" Yasuo asked me

"Yeah"

I put Luna in the ground and got ready to leave. We said goodbye and left the tavern.

We started walking fast in order to get in the boat. While we were walking I saw guards knocking in every door they saw and asked the shop owners too for Yasuo. We were in the dock where i saw the boat still in its place. I felt relieved until someone grabbed my shoulder from behind.

"Excuse me" I turned around and saw two guards standing with their weapons like they were ready to kill us." We are looking for this man. Have you seen him?" He put his weapong back to its place and took out from his pocket a small paper. When he opened it i saw Yasuos face with a bounty under his face.

"No we haven't" I lied

I saw the guards face. I was sure that they were suspecting us. I turned and looked at Yasuo. He was grabbing his sword with anger ready to kill them, but i knew that if he killed them we would be in trouble.

"Please sir" I said " We have to leave for... Ummmmmm... Demacia"

"Why?" he asked

"I dont feel well *Cough*and they say that they have a cure there" i lied

The guard was looking at me with a suspicious face. I noticed that the other was missing. I turned around and saw the other guard ready to grab Yasuos robe. When he was ready to reveal him...

I passed out

"WHAT THE-"

It was the last thing that i heard before i passed out. I felt like i was dead and this time for sure.

After two minutes I felt someone hugging me and we were moving. My thoughts were still the same after the fight we had with the mercenaries. In my thought I was in the middle of a battlefield. I looked around me and saw corpses everywhere. There was at least one weapon nailed in a body. The sky was red and crows were flying everywhere.

When I was searching what was going on i saw a person standing still. But that person had a black mist around him and i couldnt see his face clearly.

He reached out his hand like he was telling me to follow him.

For a moment i was staring him like I saw a ghost. My mind was telling not to go near him, but my heart was telling me the opposite

I closed my eyes and slowly touched his hand. Then the only thing I could see was darkness everywhere.

But the only thing that shocked me was another hand but i couldnt see anything else. No legs. No body. No head. Only this hand

I slowly with my eyes wide open walked near him and shake his hand.

"You will save-"

But i couldnt hear anything else.

Slowly i opened my eyes again trying to realize where I was this time. Slowly i got up from the bed and realized where I was. I was on the ship. I looked around a bit and I couldnt see anywhere Yasuo. I had another problem too. My book was missing. I searched everywhere in the room but it wasnt there.

I quickly rushed out from the room looking from both sides where his was. I went in the front part of the ship if anyone was there. Suddenly I saw Yasuo sitting on a crate while looking the book like it was a strange thing that came from another planet.

What i couldnt understand is who was he talking to. I went behind him very slowly trying to listen what was he talking about

"Do you think that this can help me find him?" He said " Maybe if I ask him he might at least give me a clue" He then got up and stared at the sky like someone was talking to him in the sky. "Brother, do you think i will find who killed the Elder?"

It was then that I remembered that he killed his own brother in order to find the truth. He lost everyone he knew just to find the killer. I could imagine how no one wants you.

"You can come out now, I know you are watching me"

Busted... I got up from my hiding spot and sat in another crate there was.

"Here" He gave me the book and kept talking " I have killed so many people just to clear my guilt. I know that the murderer is someone like me, he can use the wind to kill others." He was looking the ground while he was talking like he was trying to hide his sadness. "Everyone I knew either hates me or is killed by this blade. And now I think ou hate me too"

For some reason I was kinda mad at him but at the same time I was sad too, and I knew that I had to change that

I got up from my seat and got in front of him getting his attention. At first I thought ' Punch him' But i dont think that would have worked.

"You know what will work? If you say ' Im sorry' and smile more" I said

"What?"

"For example, if you now say im sorry and give me your biggest smile I will forgive you for putting me in danger, Stole my book and made me hungry."

"Really?"

"If you show me your smile"

"Im sorry" He apologised

"Ok, so far so good. Now for the smile"

He looked the ground first and then smiled. Problem was that he didnt smile but he tried to force his mouth smile. That guy didnt knew how to smile. I grabbed the edge of his mouth and pushed it upwards ( I dont know if i said it correctly, sorry)

"There"

"Happy?"

Well i forced it so i thought...

"No"

"But i smiled"

"Yeah but i forced you. You need to smile by your own. But I will forgive you. But we have a lot of work to do"

That time i could see the dock and the huge tower of Noxus. I could see a little better the dock since the ship was closer now. I saw a man with a robe covering his face and a carriage exactly behind him. He seemed like he was waiting for something, or someone. Then I knew exactly who it was.

"Come on"

I grabbed Yasuos arm and got out of the ship. I started running to catch the man who was waiting. When I went closer to the man my thought were correct

"ACE"

I let Yasuos arm and hugged Ace with all my power. For a moment I felt that he was my dad and I didnt want to leave him. I knew that was a lie but I wanted to enjoy it a little longer

"Um I think you are killing him" Yasuo said out of nowhere

I opened my eyes and saw a purple Ace all over. I set him free to regain his breath

"Sorry" I apologised

"Its okay, I know you missed me" He said " And I should trust you more since you found him safe and sound"

I knew he meant Yasuo and I was kinda happy now that he trusted me.

"Anyway" He kept saying " Nice to meet you, Im Ace, The one who is charged for League of Legends"

"Nice to meet you"

They both shake hands and Yasuo again tried to smile but it was a failure

"Are you okay?" Ace asked

"Dont worry" I said " He is learning how to smile"

"Oh, I see. You need to work on that"

"I know" Yasuo said while he was embarassed.

"Anyway shall we go?"

He said and he opened the door to go inside. It was kinda comfortable in there. It was made by wood and the red seats looked like pillows. It also had white curtains to hide who it was. I knew from carriages since we had history all the time.

We all got inside and our trip began.

"Storm, are you okay?" Ace asked

"Im a little tired. I couldnt sleep well. I think I will take a nap"

"Okay, I will wake you when we get back."

I closed my eyes and lied down in the seat like it was all mine. I was sleeping to something heavy but i could care less. All i wanted now was to close my eyes and stop thinking about everything 

Soooooo what do you think. ALSO if there are mistakes please tell me, And TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY

*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY*

Thank you Thank you.

Anyway i think i will go to bed now.

STAY TUNED

BYEEEE


	5. Chapter 5 Lets make a bet

Chapter 5

When we sleep we cant hear or feel anything. Its like our soul leaves our body and goes to a place we created with our minds. Its called Dreams. Every one of us create their own personal space and make something that either isnt real or doesnt exist. Sometimes though thats not always happening. Sometimes our soul goes to a place we cant see. When I slept in the carriage the first thing I saw was the sky. I knew that I was lying down and could feel the grass near me. When I got up I looked around me and noticed that I was at a grazing land. No trees around me, no mountains and no sea or river around me, only a tree in the middle of nowhere.

For some reason I lied down under the tree and watched the clouds connecting and creating different things and I Could hear the grass moving back and forward from the wind. It was like the wind made the grass dancing. It was kinda funny when I thought about it but the best thing was that It was peaceful and quite. No problems to think, no things to worry, Nothing at all.

It was nice for a moment but I knew that I had to leave. I looked at the sky and slowly closed my eyes until I couldnt hear the wind.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was at the carriage again, like nothing happened. While I was trying to open my eyes I noticed Ace and Yasuo fell asleep. They had put their heads near the window like it was a pillow. The only difference was Yasuo. He had both of his arm holding the sword and was ready for anything. I felt sorry for those who fought him, but at the same time I felt like I was... Safe. On the other hand Ace couldnt feel anything. If we get attacked he will wake up after the fight, thats for sure.

I slowly tried to get up but the carriage stopped abruptly making us fall to the ground. There goes our quiet trip. The first thing I thought was that we were attacked by God knows what. We quickly got out of the carriage ready to fight but when I looked around me we were at the Institute.

"We're here" The driver said

We put our weapons back and felt relieved but also angry. He reminded me the day I went inside for the first time in a bus. The driver was like 68 years old and drived like a maniac. He was going right, then left, then right again and then at the downhill he increased the speed and felt like you were at a roller coaster. But the police arrested him and my village was finally safe ( True Story)

Ace was calm like nothing happened. On the other hand me and Yasuo had our weapons out ready to kill him. I was SO CLOSE AT HIM READY TO KILL HIM but Ace stopped me. That little s# ¿ was making fun of me, but I took care of him with a little help of my book.

"You didnt had to burn the carriage" Ace said

"IT WAS THAT OR HIM" I explained "I hate waking up like this"

We started walking until we finally reached The huge door that I first noticed. I was sure that wasn't here. With Ace In the lead and Yasuo behind me we entered the Institute.

When we entered the first thing you could see was the huge tree in the middle of the room. It could reach the roof and instead of green, It had white leaves. Near it it had huge sofas where at least five people could sit, and a small table in the middle of it. The best thing was that around the tree had real grass in the ground. It was like a park but in a better version. On the right and on the left had four halls each. Every hall represents a city state, for example on the left side champions and summoners could go to Demacia, Bandle city, Piltover and Ionia. On the right side Champions and Summoners could go to Noxus, Zaun, Bilgewater and Freljord. Behind from the huge tree had a huge hall that went to the dining room and the Library, And many places I still couldnt figure out.

The best thing in the lobby (Thats how I call it) was that champions and summoners were talking and having fun. I love watching people smile. Not sure why but when I see someone happy, I feel happy too.

While I was watching the place with admiration the huge door behind us was close, leaving a massive sound for a second around the place. It was then that we got everyones attention. Everyone was staring at us like they saw a god or something. Ace was like nothing happened, Yasuo didn't cared at all, only I was red from embarrassment. Im not sure why but everytime strangers look at me my face turns red for a minute.

We started walking to go to the other side but we had a problem. Everyone were still looking at us. I couldn't figure how Ace acts like this is normal. For some reason though I looked at them and noticed something. Everyone weren't looking at Ace or me. Everyone were looking at Yasuo.

At first I was wondering why everyone were staring at him but then I figured it out. Everyone thought he was a killer, a murderer, a man with no pride (Note to me: Stop watching many movies). If looks could kill, Yasuo would have been dead right now. It was like school where kids bully others for stupid reasons, and I hate those kind of people. But Yasuo didnt cared at all. He didnt looked at them, He just kept looking forward.

I was lost in my thoughts and didnt noticed that we were standing in front of the hall. It didn't had a door but you could understand that it's very long.

"Well since we had a long trip" Ace said "Why don't you go find your new rooms"

"New rooms?" I asked

"I suppose you noticed that everything is new, right? Well thats because every 10 years the Institute changes the inside of it. Its like a new home, but the problem is that we have to find out where is where."

"Okay..."

"Oh and before I forget, Take this"

"He reached his pocket and pulled two small crystal balls. In the inside it had a sign of a zodiac. Those ones had the sign of Libra. That was my zodiac so I was kinda shocked.

"If you want to go to your rooms make sure you have these. Just put a little force and you will be back to your room, but you have to be inside in the Institute "

"Thats so cool"

"I was sure you would said that" He said " Anyway I have a meeting so I will see you two tomorrow"

We said goodbye to Ace and before we could turn he immediately disappeared.

"Well, what do you want to do" Yasuo asked

"Do you want to sit here for a while?" I suggested

"Sure"

We looked around for a little to see if we could sit anywhere but I saw that evryone where sitting in the sofas. At first I was disappointed but I remembered something my great grandpa told me when he was telling me stories of the time he was in war. If the plan doesn't work, then improvise. And thats what I did.

"Where are you going?" Yasuo asked

"To sit"

"Where?"

"Near the tree. Instead of waiting someone to get up lets sit in the grass"

And thats what we did. We sat down in the grass near the tree which I thought it was much better than sitting in a chair. Yasuo did the same thing too but still had his hand in his sword. Im 100% sure he hasnt heard the word 'relax' or 'safety' in his entire life. I looked around me for a little and saw that everyone was still looking at us. Some were laughing for no reasons at us and others were throwing us deadly glares, but I was used of that.

For some reason I always thought that I was different from other people. Im not sure how I can explain it. I guess it was a feeling I always had in my life.

But after my bubble of thoughts was exploded I was getting kinda bored.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Have you ever felt that you were always alone?"

At first he looked at the ground like he was thinking of the past but the he raised his head with his eyes closed like he was imagining something. At first I thought that I shouldn't have asked that but sometime we have to move on and keep looking forward.

"After the 'Incident' I was alone and didn't had anyone around me. Everyone were looking to kill me but I was too powerful for them. Everyday was the same. Walking, Fighting then Walking and again Fighting. So to answer your question, Yes I have felt alone but I was always telling myself to keep on moving."

"Im sorry"

"You dont have to apologize." He said " But its my turn to ask a question"

"Fair enough"

"But you will have to be honest"

"Fine"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Why did you saved me?" He asked

"Are we going through this again?"

"You promised"

"Ok fine... I saved you because I think you are not the killer. I believe that you are innocent and I believe that they dont have the right to judge someone without evidence."

"But the killer used a wind technique to-"

"How can you be so sure that you are the only one who is using the wind to fight. There might be other people in this world that can do what you do."

"But still-

"AND When you left you position you were at the battlefield. How can you fight and murder the elder at the same time. Its impossible"

"But-"

"IF YOU CONTINUE THIS I AM SO GOING TO PUNCH YOU"

"Alright, alright. You win"

"I always win. Anyway my turn"

We might have benn talking for at least an hour. We were asking each other questions about our homes or about or worlds and everything that came in our heads. The others were still throwing glares at us but I didn't cared at all. We were laughing so hard that it didn't affected us at all.

We were talking about my world. I was telling him about my class which is capable to destroy our school. When we didnt had a teacher in our class, some were talking, others were throwing the chairs like they were animals and me and a few others were playing cards. Sometimes they were calling me card player because I might had in my pocket cards. Its not my fault that I like cards. When im bored and I have them with me I would shuffle the card to kill some time.

I wanted to play cards with Yasuo or someone else but no one had cards on them until I spotted someone. He had black long hair and a black beard too, but what I liked on him was his black hat with a card on it. He was wearing a black light coat that reached his knees like mine coat, a red vest, shoulderpads, black pants, brown boots and brown belt around him but it also had a case that had cards on it. It seemed a little weird at first but when I thought about it everything in this world is weird.

"Wait here" I told him

I quickly rushed to the man but I managed to overhear what these people were talkimg. It was about me which they tought I was weird or crazy or stupid to be friends with Yasuo. I couldnt believe it. So hatred because he left his place and "killed" and elder. Its like school. The bully makes fun of one person because he think he is weak (Not sure if that the reason). Problem is that many judge one because of murder. How can you solve that.

I managed to grab the mans arm and getting his attention. If you are me I probably had to shout two or three times to get your attention.

"Excuse me " I said. The man turned around and looked left and right but he was like no one was here. I raised my hand and managed to make him look at me. I hate being short. Most people told me that I go to high school.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Do you play cards?"

Immediately everyone around me stopped talking. I turned around and saw that everyone had their mouths opened. The only time many people had their mouth opened was at christmas where I said to my cousins friends that there is no santa claus. After that they started crying. Yeah... im a dream crusher. When I turned around the man was smiling lightly like I challenged him at something and got excited. Suddenly I could hear whispers like "That kids crazy" or "He asked if he plays cards". For some reason I felt like I did the mistake of my life.

"I play... for a price though"

"So you play with betts?"

"Exactly "

"So if I want to play I have to bet?!"

"That the rule"

"There are rules?!"

"Yep"

"Okay... what do you want"

He started looking from top to bottom until his eyes found something he wanted

"I want that book"

"Ok. I want the hat"

"Nobody touches the hat"

"And nobody touches my book but I make an exception "

We went back at Yasuo who was shocked from what I said earlier. I had no idea why everyone where like that. I just wanted to play cards. ITS THAT BAD?!

"Oh by thay way im Storm and this is Yasuo"

"Nice to meet you. My friends call me Twisted Fate."

"Ok, Let's play... Black jack"

"Whats that?" Yasuo asked

"Its very simple. You have to get 21 points. The point is that you must have more points that the other but you can have more point than 21. If you get 22 for example you lose."

"And how do you know how many points you have?"

"The ace card counts for 1 or 11, you can choose what you want. The figures count for 10 and the others depend from the card. For example if I have the card with the number 2 I get 2 points"

"Oh I get it. Easy."

"Anyway" Fate interrupted " Dont cry when I'll take your book out of your hands"

-X-

"Are you sure you want me to take it?" I asked

"A bet is a bet."

"But-"

"Just take it"

At that moment I felt like I was a villain that took a lollipop from a baby. Yeah I wanted that hat but I didnt want to take it from someone. So a better idea came in my mind.

"Want to change the bet." I asked him " You can keep the hat IF you become my friend and we can play without bets. Deal?"

Immediately a smile came from his face and from sadness went to happiness. He immediately shook my hand and said "Deal" like the hat was a lollipop. I wonder if his hat tastes like lollipop.

"OK NOW YASUO CAN PLAY!"

"NO WAY"

"WHY" I asked trying to make a puppy face.

"I DON'T WANT TO"

"WHY?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU"

Stubborn samurai he was. Come to think of it he must have been stubborn in his whole life. If I remember correctly he went to join the fight instead of protecting the elder. Either way I was going to make him play, whether he wanted to or not.

"WHEN WE WERE AT YOUR HOUSE YOU DIDNT WANTED HELP BUT I SAVED YOU SO YOU OWE ME"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR SAVIOR"

"I WOULD BE ALRIGHT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T SAVED ME"

"AHA SO YOU ADMITTED I SAVED YOU"

"WHA- NO"

"YES YOU DID"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO

"NO"

"YES"

"AHA"

"WAIT! YOU LITTLE-"

And to think it all started from a bet.

+-+-+-(-+(-+-+-(-(-)(+-)+-()(-)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ( Although here we dont celebrate Halloween )

Yeah too long I know but dont blame me, blame my school.

My next chapter (spoiler) will have the theme of the harrowing

ALSO to answer the question

I have no idea what to call it so i will be happy if you suggested an idea. Everyone write in the review what do you want me to call my magic book. It will help on difficult situation but it will also bring trouble.

ANYWAY have to go read for my test and its 12pm

BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6 The Harrowing

Chapter 6

I had the best bed in the world. It was so soft and you felt like you were lying down on a trampoline. The pillow was so soft too like those fake animal the kids hug all the time. What was it called... can't remember but who cares. I didn't want to get up but sometimes you have to. I slowly got up from my bed and witnessed my new room.

It wasn't exactly a room. It reminded me of a small studio. Like some apartments in France. They have small studio that is awesome in my opinion. Anyway it was kinda like that. A big room with only the necessary things. A white bed made from metal in the right corner of the room with the window near it. It also had dark red curtains that was awesome. near the bed had a wardrobe which I put all of my clothes on and in the middle had a black circle table with four black chairs around it. it reminded me of Paris. the best thing though was the lamp. It is a magic golden flower but at night if you touch one of its petal it glows. on the left side it had a big fireplace and a cauldron so that you could cook. near it had a bookshelf with books from Nasus. He knew that I loved books. It also had a sink. It wasn't exactly a sink. It was like a bowl that had cold water inside it.

I went to open the curtains and I was thinking that it would be a great day with no clouds and the only thing you could saw was the blue sky. But fate had other plans. When I opened the curtains all I saw was mist. I felt like it was night again since I couldn't saw any ray of light. What was weird though was that the mist didn't had the color white. Instead it had the color green. I was so scared that I put quickly my usual clothes and went in the hall.

I looked at my right and I didn't saw anyone. Then I looked at my left and I only saw the portal that went to the lobby. I wasn't sure exactly where my zodiac house was but I was sure it was on a mountain. Ace told me that Champions must sleep on their zodiac house. For example the sphere I had had the symbol of Libra. So my zodiac house was Libra. I was kinda happy because me, Yasuo, Twisted and Sona had the Libra sphere. We could meet whenever we wanted.

I quickly ran to the portal and when I passed it I was immediately on the lobby. At first I thought that no one would be in the lobby but I guessed wrong. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was here. When I looked at the entrance it was fully blocked with locks. From the top to the bottom had locks everywhere. I was wondering what was going on but I couldn't find my friends anywhere.

"Over here"

I turned around and saw Yasuo sitting with Sona and Fate. I started walking to them and thought how good it was for him to have some people he can trust. I sat near Sona and in front of me was Yasuo and near him was Fate.

"Before I ask what is going on, I need food or no one will survive."

"No one ate breakfast " Fate said

"Why? " I asked while I was writing on my book what food should appear in the table.

"Don't you know? " Yasuo asked

"No..."

«Its the Harrowing » Sona said ( this symbol («) will show when sona talks)

"The what?"

"You know where shadow isle is right?" Yasuo asked

"Yeah" I remember when Yasuo was recovering in Ionia I had time to see the map and learn every place it had. If I remember correctly it is an island near Demacia. Nasus and I had a little time to teach me about this island. He told me that this place was cursed. When someone dies over there, his soul can never rest in piece. Scary...,

"Every year the barrier it has disappears and the souls can go beyond the island. They go in every city they see and try to hunt other people souls."

"So that's why the door is locked"

"Yep."

"So what do we do?" I asked trying to show no fear.

"Pray" That was Twisted answer in this difficult situation

"Right... Anyway lets eat"

When I closed the book immediately a candle came in the middle of the table. Then dishes came flying from the sky. I must have wrote at least 5 times each dish. The one had bread with butter and honey on it. Then I wrote an omelet with green pepper on it, a fruit salad, a sandwich with cheese, tomato and short slices of meat. Finally I ordered some water because we would get thirsty if we keep it that way.

"Um Storm...?" Yasuo interrupted me

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna eat all this by yourself?"

"Of course not. Everyone take whatever you like... except the omelet."

-X-

"Maybe we should try to find a book with ghosts " I suggested trying to find a book about this harrowing

"No, I don't think there is anything with ghosts" Nasus said

We were sitting in the middle of the room with many books on the table trying to find information about this harrowing thing. The others were trying to lock every door and window there was. I couldn't stay there so I decided to pay a visit to the library.

"Find anything?" I asked

"No. You?"

"No luck."

"This is gonna take some time"

"Then lets think something that connect the harrowing and the shadow isles." I suggested "Maybe there are people who went over there and came back alive."

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw something last year in a newspaper " He said " Wait here"

When he left for a while I felt the room so cold like it was snowing inside. It reminded me of a story my sister said every night with my cousins. It was about a girl that died because she was freezing and she comes back from the dead every Christmas to scare rich people and even the poor people. The kids called her the Cold Girl. Wasn't catchy but it fits her perfectly.

"Found something "

He came back with an old newspaper. He gave it to me and I started looking at it to find any information. I was looking and looking until my eye caught something very interesting.

30/10

*A couple that was just married was celebrating on a ship near the scary Shadow Isle. The captain was looking the just married couple laughing and drinking until a green scary mist surrounded the ship. Suddenly a large monster known as Hecarim kidnapped the wife leaving the husband alone. The man left the ship and disappeared in the cursed island. The captain waited an hour until he saw the couple moving like a puppeteer moves a puppet. To say it better, someone was controlling their bodies. He knew that their souls were lost and so he left the island safely but the couple was lost forever.*

"Thats so horrible." I said

"Yeah"

"Wish we could go there to see if we can find any clues"

"You know, you can ask Ace if he can send you to the Twisted Treeline"

"The what?"

"Its another place where champions fight each other. I've read that summoners found the place after a fail experiment. They have put some barrier over there but if you get out of the place, you have to be careful"

"Great"

I left the Library and went back to the lobby. When I returned the door was fully locked so that nothing can get in or out. I found Ace in the door. He was giving orders to gather everything they can so that they won't break the door. I didn't understood what he said. "They?" Who were they? So many ideas came in my mind. At first i thought "They" were a huge army with Samurais, Robots, Mages, Animals and Giants. If you were in my place you would have thought so many ideas.

I asked Ace if he could get us in... Twisted Treeline? I always forget the name. He thought about it and decided that it was a good idea, but he didn't allowed me to go alone. Adults really underestimate kids. Buttttt i explained to him that im never alone.

I only took the necessary things in our trip. a Lantern, some garlic, a portal for our way home and a flash bomb. It wasn't exactly a bomb, it was like a magic orb. If you break it your eyes might sting a little. And if you are wondering, i broke the first one so that's why I know.

Ace opened a portal and from the look of it it wasn't a Forest with all green and flowers. It was the exact opposite. Dried trees and dried grass with no ray of light. I sighed and wished for once we could go somewhere with no danger and somewhere more... beautiful. I closed my eyes and stepped on the portal.

I opened my eyes and in front of me i could see a crystal flying with four small statues around it. They were two paths that led out of the... camp. Behind me was a huge statue. It was a man with a beard, had armor on him and had an axe holding in both of his hands. I got scared because there was a small monster and had a green flying pumpkin head. He must had a shop since i could see swords, books, armor, boots and etc. I couldn't see what was outside of the camp and the only way to see was to get outside. I was scared by the atmosphere but Twisted and Yasuo came before me.

"Are you scared?" Yasuo asked

"Oh no. I love it here" I said sarcastic

"You do?"

"no"

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought him here" Twisted said. I swore to myself i would scare him and make him scream like a little girl, and since i was on the right place i thought about my revenge.

"Lets not waste time" I said trying to act bravely but that didn't work. Truth be told I was scared. I always hate going out in the night. it makes me crazy because you never know what will happen

We got out of the camp and headed to the bottom path. For some reason the top path made me go away from it. It was telling me like' don't come here'. When i got out all i could see was dried trees and crows standing on it like they were watching us. There was another path but it was kinda strait and it was leading in the forest. It was a small forest but i could hear sounds in it. Monsters. I wanted to go back and hide under my blanket but if there is monsters there is history and history leads to clues.

We took the strait path and before we could react we were attacked by ghosts. We all panicked and quickly took our weapons out. I tried to write but nothing happened. I remembered that the book might not work because everything outside of the Shadow Isles cannot work. One came at me but i managed to dodge it in time. I took out the flash bomb but i thought i should keep it just in case. I took out my sword and managed to take him down. By the time i did that the others had already defeated the other two ghosts. Its like someone was telling me " Everything in here is your enemy, even the trees." They had that scary evil face and you thought that they are alive.

We kept walking until we found something weird. It was a small circle area with two stairs and around it had dried grass and purple mushrooms. What was weird though was that the interior had a circle with ancient words on it and inside the circle had a weird crest on it.

"What is that" I asked them

"Its the West Altar" Yasuo answered me

"What does it do?"

"We are not sure" Twisted said "But i heard that it locked a soul and can never escape from here. They also say that the east altar has her husband is locked too."

So the altar keeps someone soul and can never escape this place. Sad. I walked on top of it and suddenly the letters were glowing. I went back, and got my sword out until a ghost appeared from the altar. The ghost was a young woman with long hair and had a robe on her. Like all ghosts you couldn't see her very well but she looked young. I hoped that she was a nice ghost.

"UM... Hello" I tried to say clearly but her glare made me afraid. I thought that she would call an army and kill us right where we stand but she just crossed her arms in her chest and kept looking at us with her deadly glare

"What do you humans want?"

"We need to ask you something" Yasuo said

"No"

"What. Why?"

"I don't want to speak to you"

"And the reason is?"

"I don't like your faces"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately"

"Yasuo" I interrupted "Thats mean." I told him to stay back and hoped that she would listen to me "Excuse me Miss."

"What do you want child"

"C-CHILD... *Ehem* We really need your help. Can you help us? Please..."

"No"

she wouldn't hear anyone. I sighed and started thinking what will make her talk. I looked at my right and I saw that there was another altar but it was purple and not blue like this one. I kept thinking and thinking until an idea came in my head. If she didn't want to talk at us, she might want to talk to someone else.

"Are you married?" I asked her. I thought she would kept glaring at me but she had a sad face instead

"I am"

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Years. Many Years"

"What if we help you see him again?" Immediately she was shocked from my offer. I couldn't understand the world. People want to help others right? RIGHT?

"You will do that?"

"Of course. I mean I would be sad too if I couldn't see anyone I care in my life"

I explained to everyone the plan and to do that Twisted and Yasuo had to synchronize in order for the plan to work. I was between the West Altar and East altar, Yasuo was near the West Altar and Twisted was near the East Altar. I started counting from one to three. They got ready and when i said three they jumped on top of the altars. Immediately the ghosts or to say it better, souls appeared from each Altar. They both saw each other and both were shocked. They came where I was and hugged so tight you after a long time but the couple were crying but it wasn't sad tears. It was happy tears.

"Thank you"The woman said"How can i ever repay you?"

"We need your help. Can you help us find a way to stop the harrowing?"

"You cant stop the Harrowing but you can fight it. There are two ways to fight it but it is in the spiders net."

"What should we look for?"

"If you need to defend a building the light crystal will help you, but it will need a ray of the sun light. If you want to stop an army from the Shadow Isles, you need the magic gun, but in order to defeat an army you must connect all the six bullets."

"OK, a crystal and a gun. Got it. Thank you"

"No, Thank you for giving me a chance to meet him again."

They both said goodbye and disappeared to the sky. We went to the top lane to find the spiders net. At first I tried to run but they managed to grab me from my arms. Yasuo was holding my left hand and Twisted was holding my right arm while he was laughing. We looked around until we saw a small spider net in another path. We took the path and what we saw was so scary. Huge spider nets everywhere and what was really scary was the huge cave. They both let go of me and we started looking around until shawls were falling in my shoulder.

With horror in my eyes I slowly turned my head to the sky and what I saw was terrified. A huge spider flying on top of us. It fell to the ground and made me fly a little from the ground. We tried to run but he caught us with his web and we were flying right in his mouth. With adrenalin rushed all over me I grabbed the flash bomb and threw it in his mouth. After two seconds it exploded in his stomach and I could see light in his mouth. We fell to the ground but quickly got up because we had a monster to fight.

Twisted was throwing cards on him and Yasuo was attacking the spider so fast i couldn't keep up with him. It gave me a chance to look for the gun and the crystal. It wasn't around the spider, so I had to look somewhere else. They only I haven't checked was the lair. Of course.

I took out the lantern and turned it on. It was my worst nightmare. To be alone in a spiders lair with small spiders everywhere, But sometimes you have to face your fears. I kept looking but stopped when I saw an arm on a cocoon. I kept going inside the lair and saw something weird. A throne with a skeleton sitting on it. What made me happy was the gun he had in his hand.

I went near the skeleton and after i said 'Rest in piece' I slowly took the gun away from him. I tried to pull it of his hand but ended up in the ground with a skeleton on me. I screamed so loud for the first time and pushed him away from me. Luckily the gun was now in the ground and the skeleton... Well lets just say he had some of his parts scattered everywhere.

I finally had the gun in my hands. It was like a... Oh a 357 magnum, you know the gun that looks like a revolver. I opened the cylinder magazine and looked at the bullets but it wasn't bullets. They were like crystal orbs that had exactly the size of the bullet. It had six orbs and everyone had a different color. There were small letters on every orb. M, T, E, I, W and S. It was weird because I had no clue what every 'bullet' did.

"STORM"

But I didn't had time for thinking. I went back to them and for my good luck the monster was gone. The ban news was that Yasuo and Twisted were stuck in the wall by the cobweb. I felt kinda relieved that they defeated the spider because I would have died. I went to them and tried to free them but the cobweb was so strong.

"How did you defeated him?" I asked, but before they got the chance to talk Someone or something fell to the ground. I knew what it was behind me but I closed my eyes and wished it was a ghost or a wolf or anything. But when I opened the spiders face was in front of me, looking at his prey. I fell to the ground and hoped for someone to come to rescue us.

"Turn the magazine to the letter E"

I looked back at them but they didn't said anything. I looked everywhere but i couldn't see the man who talked to me

"Hurry"

I didn't had time to find him. I just listened to his advice. I turned the magazine to the letter E and aimed at the spider face. I closed my eyes and told myself to believe in myself. I pulled the trigger and saw a red crystal orb flying on the monsters face. When it got near the spiders face it exploded leaving a shock wave that made the monster fell with his back on the ground. I looked so confused. This gun made a HUGE monster fall to the ground.

"Hurry, finish him. Turn now to the letter T and shoot it over it"

With no time wasting I heard the mans advice and turned to the letter T. I aimed at the sky and another orb came from my gun. Only difference was that it was yellow. When it went over the spider it broke in many pieces. I thought it would explode again but instead there was a thunder coming from it. It was going downwards right in the spider. When it hit it there was smoke coming from it. Feeling now safe I looked at the spiders face and saw that he was knocked out.

I was so shocked. ME. Defeating a spider, alone. Well almost alone. I was jumping, trying to celebrate my victory. Of course Yasuo and Twisted had their mouths wide open. The didn't expected it either but maybe I'm stronger than I look, who knows. I went back at them trying to break them free with my sword. After a while I finally managed to free them but their mouths were still open from my victory

"W-what..." I asked them because I was getting embarrassed with their looks

"I guess that's why you are the chosen one" Yasuo said

"Although I never expected a kid with no powers defeating that" Twisted said pointing at the knocked monster

"To tell you the truth, I didn't believe it either"

We found the crystal after a minute. It was in the spiders stomach. Didn't know how it went there but i didn't care. I was happy that we were leaving this place. I will NEVER, EVER GO THERE AGAIN.

I took the orb and threw it in the ground that opened a portal back home. I ran so fast that i didn't notice I was back home. Yasuo and Twisted followed me and we were back and we were safe.

Thats what i thought when I saw no one around and the door opened. We ran outside to the long wide bridge. Everyone was outside, with every weapon in their arms. Twisted grabbed me and Yasuo and teleported us in front of the crowd. Ace was in the front and was looking at the end of the bridge with a serious look on his face. I looked at the end of the bridge too but what I saw wasn't good. An army with dead soldiers wearing armor and helmets and had axes and longsword in their hands.

"We found it" I interrupted Ace" But it works with a ray of light"

"Its okay" He said with a serious voice "We will fight them"

"But-"

"Don't worry. We will be safe" He said calmly " You two" He said pointing at Yasuo and Twisted " Make sure he is safe"

"Yes sir"

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to help, to stop this war of death. I looked to the ground trying to think of an idea but Yasuo took my hand and tried to make me walk. I wouldn't run away.

"WAIT" I SAID " THERE IS ANOTHER WAY"

"Storm"

"Yasuo, for once can you trust me"

"You heard him"

"I heard him, loud and clear, but you have to trust me"

He looked at me and saw my pain in my eyes. He knew that I wouldn't try to run. I just need to think how to do 'that'. He released me and stand in front of Ace. I was looking at them. Pain. Thats the first word that fit right in them. I tried to think how to do that

_"To defeat an army, you must find the magic gun and connect all six bullets"_

Connect...

Connect...

I knew exactly what I had to do. I took the gun and started spinning the magazine. I was spinning it as fast as I could and hoped that I was right. After five seconds a small light appeared where the bullet is fired. With determination I pulled the trigger and what I saw was amazing. A Chinese white dragon flying towards the army. I was happy and thought that we would win but I haven't thought one detail

They could dodge it

It was so slim and was like a laser. They only had to move to the left or to the right, or even jump it. Despair came over me and I thought we would die. I didn't want to die. I wanted to go back to my world. It was then that i remembered what my father said to me

"When you think you lost, a miracle will appear"

And that's what happened. When the dragon was behind the army it became an flying white orb and after a second it exploded, releasing projectiles of light. There were so many that i couldn't count how many they were, but it had so many to defeat the army, and I knew that because every projectile landed on a soldier making them go back. When the projectiles disappeared and there was nothing standing at the end of the bridge.

I managed to save them and they didn't had to fight. No one died and tears were falling from my eyes. I tried to celebrate but I was so tired. I didn't noticed but I was lying on the ground. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to relax a little.

"STORM"

It was Yasuo who came at my side. He looked at me like I was dead. He didn't trusted me at all. Soon everyone came near me and I told him one thing he should remember for me

"You have to trust me more often"

He was shocked but he was kinda laughing. I managed to make him laugh so the plan was going great

"Now.. let me sleep for a while, okay?"

And I closed my eyes trying to sleep from all the adventure I had

**Soooooooooooooo, did you like it. I was planning to release it at Halloween but school makes me tired T_T**

**Anyway (Just saying) my account was lost but made a new one. TheDreamWriter. Has a touch right?**

**Anyway Hopefully you will forgive me. Now excuse me, I really need to sleep**

**Don't forget to leave a review plz**

**BYE**


End file.
